Seeing is Believing
by NITES into DREAMS
Summary: Naruto is a ghostbuster, but the thing is he doesn't believe in ghosts at all. On his latest hunt however, his convictions take a beating as he encounters the spirit of a raven who just wouldn’t leave him the hell alone! SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Yup, longest prologue in existence. But DO give it a chance! **

* * *

**Prologue: Seeing is Believing**

* * *

"So. That the place?" Naruto looked out from inside the van.

"That's the place." Shino confirmed, having to lean in between the two seats, as the van only had two windows.

"Jesus, that's just fucked up creepy! Who still keeps a house like that around anyway?" Kiba bellowed from the passenger's seat, trying to hide how terrified he was.

"All the more reason to believe it's haunted." Shino slid the car door open and stepped out into the cool night air.

Kiba groaned, banging his head on the headrest. "Dammit! Why did you guys have to pick _midnight _to go ghostbusting? Wouldn't noon have sufficed? Or maybe three? Yeah, I heard three is the devil's hour!" Kiba laughed sarcastically.

Naruto chuckled. "No, that's three in the _morning_. But you know; that actually isn't a bad idea." The blond pressed his chin in thought. "We can always wait three more hours…"

The brunette completely paled upon hearing that, waving his arms about. "You can't be serious! Do that and I'm not buying you ramen for a year!" He all but screamed.

"Jeez, relax dog breath. It was just a joke." He was still snickering when he pulled out the car keys from the ignition and stuffed them in his pocket. "Come on before Shino starts giving us the silent treatment again." Naruto stepped out as well.

Kiba was debating with himself on whether he should just stay in the van or go run the risk of a heart-attack for the tenth time that week. He looked at the house and shivered. The moon played a ghostly glow upon the decrepit mass of terror.

What was worse, it was midnight; therefore the suburbs were completely deserted. No one even bothered to install streetlights in that part of the neighborhood. Kiba was sure he was going to have a coronary at one point in the night.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "The things I do to take you on dates Hinata." He muttered to himself.

"You better not have pissed yourself again, I just I got that seat reupholstered!"

"Oh fuck you!" Kiba yelled back, finally getting out of the van with frozen feet.

Naruto was still laughing as he helped Shino get their equipment from the back of the van. "So, remind me of our status again?" He grunted as he pulled out a particularly large suitcase.

"Neighbors called to report noises. We come in and deal with it." Shino said in monotone. "Actually, it has been happening for some time now, but the neighbors just dismissed it as their imagination." There was a bitter edge to his tone. He didn't like it when people refused to believe in what they couldn't see.

Naruto yawned, "Didn't figure it was gonna be so straightforward. We could have let Kiba stay home and save him from potential soakage." He chuckled. Shino wished he could.

"Hey! I heard that you asshole!" Kiba hollered, adding noise to the otherwise silent night.

The brunette was still grumbling as he slid the door open and reached in to pet his dog. "Hey boy, we're here. Wake up so you can protect daddy from all the ghoulies and the ghosties and the vamp…ies!." He cooed, rubbing the dog's fur.

Akamaru groaned a canine groan but immediately sat up upon feeling his master's touch and licked his face. The dog bolted from the van, prancing jovially on the pavement, not at all sharing in his master's insecurities.

"Hehe, Akamaru's still got more balls than you Kiba." Naruto grinned, kneeling down to pet the pooch, who tried to lick his face right off.

"And their certainly bigger too." Shino added, lugging a particular piece of equipment. Since no one could see what lay behind the collar of his orange jumpsuit, they could only imagine that he was smirking.

Kiba huffed rather cutely under the moonlight. "Will you two stop making fun of me and get this damn party started already?" Akamaru jumped circles around him. "I just wanna go home and comfort my Hinata." He stated dreamily, hands clasped under his chin.

"Fine, fine, fine. Wouldn't wanna keep you from your woman." He said, though he knew _exactly_ who wore the pants in _that _relationship. "Got everything Shino?" He asked, finally being serious.

"Yes. PKE meters, check." He handed a case over to Naruto who took it. "Wave sensor, check." The man pulled up a large square device on wheels. Kiba gripped the handle. "And photon packs…"

"Check, check, and check." Naruto assured as he slung the backpack-like device on his shoulders. Shino handed Kiba his own who already had his. Naruto put his hands together and took a deep, calming breath. "Well, guess we're ready." Naruto turned to face the old, abandoned house as his teammates did the same.

It was quite an impressive structure, even more so with its heavenly spotlight. The house was three floors of dilapidated oak wood that was likely rotting to the core and just ready to collapse. Leafless trees littered its surroundings, its branches reaching every which direction like talons going for a kill. They served to add more substance to the already bleak atmosphere. No matter what time it was, the estate was said to always have this black cloud over it, seemingly in perpetual darkness.

"They say this house has been sitting here for the past two-hundred years." Shino calmly stated. "Though no one's really managed to settle in there, for obvious reasons."

Kiba was practically wobbling on his knees, Akamaru drooling beside him. "Way to psyche me up Shino. You know I'm a freaking pussy when it comes to this stuff." The brunette actually admitted.

Shino shrugged. "My bad."

"Eh, no harm, no foul. As long as you've got your rubber pants on, everything will be just breezy." And the laughter commenced once more.

Kiba hit Naruto upside the head. "Will you just stop dammit? Why do you have to so mean to me? It's not my fault I'm asthmatic and afraid of dark places and cockroaches and…"

Naruto extended his arms in front of him, trying to keep Kiba from full on showering him. "I'm sorry dude! Really! Calm down already! You're gonna make me we-" He was cut off when his eyes wandered to a window, seeing something he couldn't really place.

His hands fell to his sides when he saw the faint contours of a face, parting the curtains ever so slightly.

When he noticed the odd look on Naruto's face, Kiba stopped babbling. "Hey? You okay dude?"

"Yes. You look like you've seen a ghost." Shino said, wishing there really _was _a ghost and not another bust. The man looked to where Naruto was facing, and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Naruto blinked upon hearing his friends' voices, seeing that whatever it was was gone. _Great. Now I'm seeing things. It was probably just some splash of moonlight on the glass. _

Naruto was skeptical, for the truth was he didn't really believe in the paranormal. While Shino was dedicated, and Kiba believed enough to be absolutely terrified of them, Naruto hadn't an inkling that ghosts existed. They had been in the business for four months and still they had never found anything substantial. That didn't stop Kiba from urinating himself on every failed adventure though.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He reassured his friends who were staring at him with concern. He realized that he had been frozen on the spot for nearly a minute. "I thought I saw something. I guess it was just the moon." His friends were still looking at him, but they shrugged it off, picking up their equipment.

"If you say so. You looked like you were gonna piss your pants though." The brunette froze momentarily. "No! I take that back!" He instantly faced Naruto, demanding the blond to forget what he just said.

When it seemed like Naruto was going to dish another scathing insult, he just smirked and faced the house once more. "Ah forget about it dog face. Now let's go roast this puppy!" He declared to the night, lightening the mood.

Akamaru whimpered.

With that said the trio and dog marched to the house. One was determined, one was unsettled, one was barking reassuringly to the one who was unsettled, and the last was deep in thought.

_If that really was just the moon_… Naruto peered up at the glowing ball in the sky, narrowing his eyes and frowning. _…why did it look so…cute?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The face in question left its place by the window and levitated to the center of the room, as well as the chair he sat on.

"What did you see Sasuke? What did you see?" The thin, tan spirit was jumping about on his own chair, floating up and down in obvious excitement.

The raven haired ghost smirked, for not even Kidomaru's frequent outbursts could ruin his mood. "I believe we have guests and not the ones who just ring the doorbell and run away."

A redhead by the name of Tayuya snarled as she was perched or her dusty, mite infested throne. "I _fucking _hate it when they do that! I swear if I could touch those little bastards I'd wring their necks and when their dead, I'll bring them back to life and kill them again!" The girl screamed in unreasonable fury.

"Whoa, whoa Tay, you better watch that temper, Satan might decide he wants you back." Sakon, a dead man whose hair was as pale as his see-through skin laughed manically while Tayuya, in perpetual rage, initiated a chair war with him.

They had completely forgotten about Sasuke who was currently about to pop a vessel, though that was impossible for blood was but a memory.

"Please serene yourselves my friends, for if you don't, I'm afraid Sasuke might fall into a second death." Another ghost who lay on a floating couch was Jirobu, who seemed to be the spirit of Buddha himself.

Sakon immediately stopped laughing, Tayuya stopped raging, and Kidomaru stopped being a complete imbecile. The three fell in line in front of Sasuke, who was their self-appointed godfather. They awaited his words of wisdom.

"As I was saying; I believe the living have finally come to get rid of us." Sasuke calmly stated, his fingers coming together. "From the looks of their equipment, and unless their here to exterminate roaches, I believe my analysis is accurate." Most of the room nodded along.

It didn't take long before Kidomaru broke down in glee. "We're gonna smite the _living! _We're gonna smite the _living! _We're gonna smite the _living …_"

"As much as it pains me to say it, I'm afraid I share in our retarded friend's optimism." Sakon said with a smirk. "Don't you? Sasuke?" He leaned closer to his leader, smiling expectantly.

Sasuke could only remain impassive for so long before a small smile graced his translucent cheeks. As much as he hated to admit, he was excited at the chance of finally getting some new toys to play with. There was only so much a dead teenager could do for entertainment.

"Oh my fucking GOD!!" Tayuya shrieked, which was really what she did best. Kidomaru was still singing in the background. "Is our evil overlord Sasuke _smiling_?!" She growled it out as if it was the most offensive thing she ever said. "And will you _fucking _stop making that noise?!" She crashed her chair into Kidomaru's with a smash.

"Shut up Tayuya." Sasuke mumbled in annoyance. "I think we can afford to have some fun. I'm sure you all agree with that."

Sakon and Kidomaru grinned, while the latter was being pummeled by Tayuya. Jirobu, however, looked like he had swallowed a bug. "It brings my decaying heart multitudes of joy to see our dear lord Sasuke smile as if he lives once more. But me thinks it would be wiser and more pleasing to God, if we made peace with the living instead of allowing our env-"

"Oh shut up you _fucking _fatass!" Tayuya sneered in between Jirobu's soft-spoken speech. She had Kidomaru in a headlock. "You just want us to leave them alone so you can have them all to yourself and eat them! Isn't that right fatso?!"

Jirobu turned beet red, despite the fact that he had no skin. "That is a very hurtful thing to say my dear Tayuya." The large ghost sniffed.

"Guys…"

"Hurtful eh?! It only hurts because it's true eh fatass?!" She squeezed tighter on Kidomaru's neck, his eyes bugging out. "I bet you died because of indigestion! Don't you fucking deny it!"

"Guys…"

"You know, I have always wondered about that." Sakon said thoughtfully, "Though I never would have pegged his death on cannibalism. Plus points on creativity Tayuya." Sakon nodded in recognition. He turned to Tayuya. "I always thought you died because of some random STD, by the way."

"Guys…"

"What did you say?!" The redhead rounded on Sakon, who was laughing again. "What did you _fucking _say?!" Kidomaru's eyes were just about ready to pop off.

"Guys…"

Jirobu had his face in his hands, crying ghostly tears. "All I ever wanted was to steer you all to the path of God and to the road of heaven. And this is the thanks I get? Oh woe is me!" The fat man sobbed, couch bobbing up and down.

"GUYS!"

"Tayuya…you're hurting me…" Kidomaru choked out, afraid that he was going to die. Again.

"WILL ALL OF YOU FUCKING SHUT UP?!!" Sasuke screamed, getting up from the ugly lazy boy which fell to the floor. Seriously, what could he have possibly done in his life that deserved him eternity of torture with these idiots. Surely hell wasn't as bad as people said it was.

"Hey you guys? D'you hear something? It sounded like something fell!"

The ghosts froze even more after hearing the voice just outside the door.

Tayuya slowly let go of Kidomaru's windpipe while the others just stayed motionless. Even Sasuke was listening intently.

"I know one's imagination runs amuck when they are terrified, but wait till we are _inside _the house Inuzuka." It was a deeper voice that time, almost monotonous.

"What? I swear I heard something! You heard it too right boy?"

He was answered with a bark.

"I'll take that as a no. Now will you step aside Kiba so I can open door?"

It was the last voice that Sasuke liked best. It wasn't annoying like the first one and not cold like the other. Sasuke smiled, he was going to like tormenting the last one.

It felt like centuries since the five ghosts of the unnamed estate had a chance to haunt anyone. Sadly, they were but constricted to the confines of the estate, till a time when God would see them worthy or when Satan would deem them due for a barbecue. Needless to say, they were anxious, and to think that spirits could afford to be patient.

The raven slowly scanned around the room, nodding to his friends. Kidomaru grinned while Tayuya punched her palm intimidatingly. Sakon smirked and nodded too. Jirobu, ever the killjoy, bowed his ectoplasmic head in shame, but submitted nonetheless.

Sasuke couldn't help rubbing his hands in anticipation. He was getting bored not being able to leave the house, but as long as the fun remained inside, it was okay.

He didn't know that his afterlife was about to change forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto jiggled the doorknob, but not too hard, for it looked like it was going to fall off any second.

Kiba was fruitlessly rubbing his arms, despite the fact that he was wearing three layers of clothing. He couldn't shake the biting chill that he felt was less a byproduct of the cold midnight breeze and more of something else. "Hey blondie, what's the holdup? If you haven't noticed, I think the blood up my ass is frozen!" Kiba whined.

"I think the door may be locked." Shino offered the obvious.

Naruto gave up with a sigh as the knob just wouldn't give. It was probably rusted from the inside. "Well, guess there's nothing left to do but…"

Without warning, it only took one powerful kick to send the door off its hinges and fall to the floor with a dusty thud.

"Godammit!" Kiba yelled in between coughs. "A heads up would have been appreciated you asshole!" The brunette wheezed. That was _so _not good for his asthma.

"Yes. You scared me."

Both boys regarded Shino incredulously, who still managed to look like he had a stick up his ass. Naruto shook his head and scratched behind his neck. "Hehe…sorry bout that Keebster. I didn't know my own strength."

Akamaru woofed and padded under Naruto's legs, into the house.

"Hey! Wait up boy!" Kiba exclaimed, lugging the equipment along. "You're supposed to be protecting daddy!" He also vanished into the darkness.

Shino sighed behind his collar.

"Sometimes, that Kiba is as moody as a chick." Naruto scratched his head.

"Yes." Shino stepped over the fallen door. "Now let's go." He was gone as well.

The blond took a breath and nodded, stepping into the house, machinery still strapped to his back.

He stepped through the portal to find Kiba and Shino frozen in the middle of what seemed to be the living room. Even Akamaru seemed calmer than usual.

Naruto didn't really know what the big deal was. It was just like any other seemingly haunted house they had ventured to in the last four months. From what could be seen with the aid of the moonlight that streamed through the thin curtains, dust billowed with every step they took. The wood creaked and seemed to be on the verge of collapse. Furniture was scattered about the room, there were five in total. A badly patched couch lay against a wall, while two chairs sat next to eachother without a table. A loveseat was nestled at the center, dirty fluff sprouting from the holes on the upholstery. His eyes caught on the lazy boy sitting near the window. Naruto wondered if there had been anyone on that spot just minutes before.

"God, this place sucks!" Kiba's shout brought the blond out of his musings. "What's up with all the furniture? To think that whoever used to live in this place would have a table at or a picture at least."

What Kiba said was true. The room was completely devoid of anything other than the chairs and the couch. It was far too boring to even be creepy, as even Kiba hadn't ran for the hills. It was once again another routine case, Naruto thought with a sigh.

The blonde set the photon pack unto the floor, adjusting his shoulders. Those things were heavy. "Why do we even bother bringing these Shino? It not like we ever use them."

"We never know when we might need them Naruto." Shino also put down his photon pack and went to adjusting the wave sensor.

Kiba wasn't listening, just going around the little room, Akamaru in tow. "You know, with a few touch ups, this place really isn't so bad." He rubbed the ugly green couch with a wince; it was rough. "Okay, maybe I'd lose the furniture."

Shino looked up as the square contraption blared to life. "Kiba, please stop talking like a real estate agent and hand us our PKE's." Shino demanded in monotone, standing up.

Kiba pouted and threw the briefcase he was holding unto the loveseat. He unfastened it, opened it, and took out one among the three gameboy-like devices inside. "All I was saying was that this place would be better than the crappy dorms." He grumbled, flicking on a switch which turned on the LCD. "Since no one owns this shithole, then we can probably afford it. If its not haunted that is." He added, looking around the room in slight apprehension.

Shino took his own PKE. "If you think I'd be willing to room with you Inuzuka, then you are sadly mistaken." The device went on with a beep.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the taller boy. "You know, an 'I'm not interested' would have sufficed." The brunette turned away, sniffling comically.

Naruto chuckled, reaching for the last PKE. "Party's over boys. Back to work." Naruto said with derision. He really had no reason to complain, if it paid the bills then it was fine.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba went off to a corner of the room, scanning his PKE on whatever surface before turning to the other boys nervously. "Um, we don't have to split up…do we?"

Shino stared at him briefly before going back to scanning his own patch of wall. "No. We can just do this room for tonight. The other floors can wait."

Kiba loudly released a breath in relief. "Oh thank God!"

Naruto wanted to laugh, or at least say something. But for some reason, he felt awfully…subdued, sort of uneasy. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He should have been accustomed to that feeling, with the job he had. But he had never actually felt uneasy in an abandoned house before. He knew it was a bad sign when he was weirded out and not Kiba.

He shook the thoughts away and concentrated on doing his job, ignoring the nagging chill in his spine.

Fifteen minutes past of them just moving around the room, feeling for any supernatural presence with their meters. There was none, not even a pulse.

Until something happened to Shino that immediately shot his brows to the sky.

"Um, guys. Something's happening."

The two other boys had already rushed to Shino's side when his meter started ringing loudly.

"This…is unusual. According to my meter, the readings are impossibly high." Shino said in hushed tones.

"That's impossible." Naruto insisted, raising his own meter for them to see. "Mine's shooting blanks!"

At that instant, Naruto's PKE blared just as loudly as Shino's.

Kiba's eyes widened at his own PKE, and threw it to the floor like it had sprouted tentacles, not willing to see the readings spike and prove that for once, they were not alone. "Okay guys, this is seriously disturbing." Kiba backed up to the wall, breathing hard. "This has never happened before!" Just when he thought it was going to be another routine trip, _this _happens!

Naruto just glared at his PKE, though it refused to shut up. He obviously didn't know what to believe. He liked to think it was just some mistake with the equipment, but with two PKE's buzzing simultaneously, it just didn't seem possible. But he sure as hell wasn't believing in no ghost until he saw it!

Shino was also at a loss. He didn't actually know what to do if the house _was_ haunted.

They were startled when Akamaru started barking aggressively to the air, drowning out the sounds of their meters. The machines weren't the only things that knew when a presence lurked. Kiba's eyes were roaming around, just waiting for a head to pop up right from the walls.

Shino's eyes returned to his device, speaking slowly. "According to the readings, this room is literally drenched in supernatural activity. We are practically surrounded."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And indeed Shino was right.

"Seriously, damn mutt is pissing me off." Sakon said beside Akamaru who was barking _directly _at him. He walked around the dog, which seemed to know where he went at all times, barking right at him. "It's damn smart though." Sakon smirked, trying to pet it though his hand went right through the dog's skull. Akamaru whimpered at the strange sensation.

"Make it shut up! It's making my _fucking _ears bleed!" Tayuya screeched, making quite a lot more noise than the dog. "Jirobu." She glanced at the fat ghost still on the couch, batting her lashes sickeningly. "Would you help your dear, sweet Tayuya and eat the bitch? Pwetty pwease!" She cooed. Sakon gagged.

Jirobu narrowed his eyes in response, crossing his arms and looking away. "I will not be fooled by your sweet guise of innocence my dear Tayuya. And I refuse to ev-"

"Oh just shut up Fat Albert! I was just kidding!" She glanced at the two boys, the blond and the one wearing shades, talking amongst themselves in whispers. The brunette was still plastered to the wall. She licked her lips. "You know, the blond is pretty cute. Fucking gorgeous actually! But the girly one is fine too. How I wish my genitals were still alive." She said dreamily to the sky. "What do you think Sakon?"

The pale man/ghost thought about it while kicking a whimpering dog with his translucent foot. "Personally, I'd go for the one in shades. Wearing sunglasses at night is just so…fetching. How bout you Sasuke, who do you thi-"

His voice trailed off as the answer was right in front of his eyes, causing him to smile as if he had just been told some juicy secret. Sasuke still sat on his couch by the window, moonlight streaming through his ectoplasm. His fingers were digging _through_ the armrests from the way he was staring at the blond boy with such fascination and…was it _need?_

"What?" Tayuya demanded, wondering why Sakon was suddenly silent. "What are you thi-" She trailed off as well as she followed Sakon's gaze and her eyes found her master, comprehension dawning. "Oh…"

It was a wonder how spirits could practically molest a human and they wouldn't feel a thing. The red hot intensity behind the Uchiha's eyes was enough to have burned the blond right where he stood. No doubt the man could feel some of the heat that Sasuke was sending him. It was obvious from the way his fingers would clench and of the sweat pouring down the side of his face. He was aware of their presence, he just wasn't _aware_ that he was aware.

Kidomaru, as usual, was oblivious to the significance of the Uchiha's sudden interest. He was bouncing on his feet once more. "Come on already! What are we waiting for?! Let's smite the-."

"No." Sasuke cut in with a deep edge to his tone.

The rest of the room fell silent, cep't for the murmurs of the humans and their dog.

Sakon peered at him incredulously. Was he denying them their fun? After all, what other chance would they get? "Um…don't mean to be rude Sasuke, but…come again?" He asked with bitterness he didn't know he possessed.

Jirobu was clapping his hands.

Sasuke ignored his tone, or for the most part his words. "We won't hurt them, I won't allow it. For if we do that, they'll leave, and we can't afford that." The raven smiled maliciously.

Sakon could feel his heart return from the grave and beat like a drum. Thank God Sasuke wasn't restraining them; Sasuke just didn't want to _hurt _them. He grinned and turned to Kidomaru, who was ecstatic. "You heard him Kido, just don't _hurt _them kay?"

Tayuya snickered, rubbing her hands together. "Let's give them a show they'll never forget boys, and let's make sure they come back for more." She turned to an unaware Naruto, throwing him a ghostly kiss. "Especially _you_ handsome."

Jirobu looked like he had just come back from hell.

Kidomaru screamed in delight, floating over to Kiba who was still panting against the wall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Whatever's happening, it's not going away." Naruto looked down at Kiba's fallen meter, which was ringing madly in-sync with the others. "We should put on our photon packs, just in case _something _shows up." He wasn't gonna say ghost, he _couldn't _say ghost! He didn't _believe_ in no ghost!

Shino nodded and made his way to the wave sensor before putting his pack back on.

"Kiba? You okay there buddy?" Naruto asked concerned for his friend who seemed at the doors of hyperventilation.

"Oh yeah! Just peachy! You know, I assigned for this job thinking it would be a breeze and here we are!" He was having a hard time fully leaning on the wall with the photon still strapped on his back. With the force he was giving, he wouldn't be surprised if he crushed it like a tin can. "And it _was _a breeze till our equipment starts picking up signals for the first time in _four months_!!"

Naruto didn't comment, not even to say that it was probably just a fluke, for he knew it wouldn't help.

He was sweating profusely and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. There were so many holes in the house that ventilation was already a given. Not to mention that it was currently thirty digress. But he just couldn't stop _sweating_!

Naruto wiped at his forehead, trying to convince himself that it was normal to be so hot in the face and so cold everywhere else. Is this the chills that people mention whenever they talk about ghosts and haunted houses?

He tried walking around with his PKE, but the numbers just kept getting higher with each creaky step he took. He might as well be walking into some zombie brothel.

Kiba wasn't doing so well. He wasn't doing well _at all_!

Currently Akamaru was barking at him like he was some giant cat in a mailman suit and it was seriously freaking him out. He knew that dogs could sense things people couldn't even imagine, especially since his pet had been acting very strangely ever since the meters went off.

"It's weirding you out too eh boy?" Kiba hissed. "I know what you feel, sort of. But you better be quiet or el- WHAT THE FUCK!!"

The other boys instantly reacted to the sound of wood breaking as well as Kiba's scream, which was immediately followed by a hard and painful thud. Akamaru barked and jumped in shock.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled, rushing to Kiba's side who lay face down on the floor. "Dammit dog-face, what the hell did you do?" He demanded, slightly concerned and partly amused.

Shino also kneeled beside him, not really doing anything until he was sure of what had just happened. "Kiba? Would you mind telling us what exactly happened?" He voiced his thoughts. "Why is your foot through the wall?" He had to ask.

Kiba didn't need help getting on his hands, groaning all the way. "It's not my fault godammit!" He coughed from the dirt on his nose. Akamaru started laving at his checks comfortingly. "One minute I was leaning on the wall, and then my knee just caves in!"

There was a hole in the wall where Kiba's boot had gone through it. Naruto swore he could hear laughter above him.

The boys helped the brunette pry his foot from the wood and helped him stand. Shino and Naruto shared a look while Kiba dusted himself off.

"Are you sure you didn't kick the wall on your own?" Shino asked. "Not really on purpose but maybe on impulse?"

"No! I already told you! I don't what the hell happened!" He seemed to be on the verge of tears. "So don't you pin this on me! I'm the victim here!" He pointed a finger accusingly at both his teammates.

Shino crossed his arms in contemplation. "It seems even Kiba suspects." He nodded.

Kiba's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "Suspect? Suspect what? I'm not suspecting anything! Why are you looking at me like that?!" Kiba started to sniffle again, wanting nothing more than to just go home and make love to his girlfriend.

"As much as you hate to hear it Inuzuka, I think we have just had our first encounter with the paranormal."

"NOOOO!!!" Kiba exploded, his head in his hands. What a drama queen.

It didn't bother Shino one bit, for a grin the size of Saturn's rings hid behind his jumpsuit. Finally! He was getting the brake he deserved! He just _knew _being patient would pay off someday. He could just _see_ himself dancing with the werewolves.

_I don't believe in ghosts…I don't believe in ghosts…I **DON'T **believe in ghosts!_

Even after what's happened, Naruto still couldn't accept the annoying little fact. Who could blame him? He just wasn't the believing type. He stubbornly attributed the thing with Kiba to some weird muscle spasm and _not _some paranormal encounter.

Kiba screamed for a whole different reason when he suddenly jumped to the air, hands going straight to his buttocks. He glared disbelievingly at Naruto who had been standing beside him. "Naruto? What the hell?!" He sputtered at the stunned blond. "I have a girlfriend dude! And I don't swing that way either!"

It was then Naruto's turn to sputter. "W-what?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kidomaru leaped between each leg with glee, finally having gotten the chance to "smite" the living.

Sakon wasn't impressed and rolled his eyes. "Amateur." He crossed his arms, glaring condescendingly at the ghost with the ponytail. "I know you were aiming to exorcise him, but all you managed was to move his foot. How lame."

Kidomaru instantly stopped prancing and pouted at the pale man. Why did he always have to ruin his fun?

"Now if you want to see what a haunting really looks like…" Sakon suddenly stuffed his see-through hand up Kiba's ass, who leaped a mile into the air. He narrowed his eyes when he felt something he didn't expect. "Okay, wait a second." And then it was his head that went inside Kiba's rear. "Hey Tayuya, check it out." He called from within Kiba's rectum. "This guy is wearing four layers of underwear!"

"What? Really?!" She imitated Sakon with excitement, hiding her head like an ostrich. "You're fucking right! And is that Charlie Brown?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, massaging his temples with his fingers. _Idiots. _

"That's fucking awesome! There's one for each of us!"

Kiba would never, ever know, of the night he had two ghosts looking up his ass.

Jealous, Kidomaru did the same thing to Shino.

"Hey! Is that a stick?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The brunette was at that moment rubbing at his rear-end so furiously it could have left scorch marks. Akamaru whined at his master's bizarre behavior.

"Dammit Kiba! Why the hell would I pinch you?!" Naruto pleaded his case. If he _was _gay, he sure as hell wouldn't be coming out to _Kiba_!

"Yeah, yeah, shut up gayboy." Kiba winced, trying desperately to warm up his ass-cheeks.

"Inuzuka…what the hell are you doing _now_?" Shino asked, as always, in monotone. The night just kept getting progressively stranger. He was starting to doubt that the paranormal had ever been involved, and that Kiba was just insane. He figured that the PKE's must have picked up on the ghost of Kiba's brain and that was it.

"I don't know!" Kiba winced again, probably in pain. "I don't like talking about this with you guys but my ass is damn _cold_!"

Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at that and chuckled. "Well that's what you get dog-face for going commando." He scoffed.

The irked brunette glared embers at the blond. "Well for your information gayhole, I'm actually wearing fou-" Kiba immediately cut himself off when he realized that he didn't really _want _to disclose that information to his mates, cause then he would have to mention that he was only wearing them in case he wet himself…theoretically. "Um, never mind! Forget I said anything." His hands left his butt cheeks, they weren't cold anymore anyway, and walked away stiffly, his dog at his heels.

Naruto just gaped after him. _Well **someone **is PMS-ing today!_

Shino shook his head, afraid he was gonna die of a migraine before the night was over.

And yet another disturbance ensnared them of their thoughts and possible their sanity.

It was the wave sensor's turn to blare out of control. The box began emitting a green light and flooded the noiseless room with sounds of static. It was the type of thing that was bound to scare away ghosts.

"Well what do you know?" Shino said softly, approaching the box and kneeling down. "I think whoever or whatever is causing all this has something to say."

Kiba shivered involuntarily, swallowing the moisture in his throat, remembering the throb in his foot.

Naruto sighed and picked up his PKE, not really remembering when he dropped it. He padded to beside Shino and kneeled down, peering over the box. Kiba remained a few meters behind them, despite Akamaru's attempts to pull him closer.

"You hear anything?" Naruto asked the boy next to him.

Shino shook his head. Of course not, it was all static.

The wave sensor worked by picking up vibrations. While the PKE meter sensed psychokinetic energy, the sensor was better for sounds. Sound only dogs animals could hear. Ghostly sounds.

A break in the static alerted them that the machine had picked up something. "Listen, do you hear it?" Shino asked, his full attention on the machine. He jostled and turned buttons on the panel to get a better reception.

Naruto squinted his eyes. "Try turning the dial to the left, decrease the frequency." Shino nodded and did as he was told. The blond smiled at the results. "Perfect."

There was barely any static remaining, and the sounds that it picked up were slow and condensed, but audible.

_F……f………f………f……f……f_…

That caught their attention, as even Kiba found himself moving closer, interested. It felt very much like a séance, only it was a one way phone call. They weren't really all that interested in speaking to whatever it was.

…_Fu…Fu…Fu…Fu…Fu…Fu…Fu…_

"What's she saying? What's she saying?" Naruto assumed it was girl, since most ghosts were girls. Not that he believed in them.

"I honestly don't know. We should wait for it; the machine needs time to pick up the full signal."

…fu…fu……yo…fu……you…fu…

Naruto straightened his knees, not really believing what he _thought _he was hearing. "Okay…um, is she saying what I think she's saying?"

It only took a second for his suspicions to be confirmed.

…_fuck you…_

Shino nonchalantly shutdown the machine with a press of a button, having about enough. "Inuzuka, you should really consider keeping that language of yours in check, and due make sure that the equipment doesn't pick up on it next time."

Kiba appeared scandalized. He looked to Naruto for support, who merely looked away. "Me?! Why is it always _fucking _me?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK!!" Tayuya screeched, no longer caring if the machine heard it or not.

Sakon was tapping his foot impatiently. All he wanted to do leave the petty pranks and start throwing some furniture. But _noOoOoOo! _Oh great almighty Lord Sasuke wouldn't let them! They were gonna leave before they'd _ever _get the chance to really play with them.

"Sasuke can we just-"

"No." was the curt reply.

"Damn fuck Uchiha! We're just gonna -"

"No."

"But Sasuke! I wanna smi-"

"No."

"Oh Lord Sasuke! May the peace of Go-"

"No."

Sakon growled in agitation. All he could do was watch as the boys were just beginning to pack their equipment, the brunette was still yelling to nothing in particular. He looked out the window and spotted the grubby old van the ghostbusters had come in. If they were already gonna leave anyway...he smirked, for an idea had dawned on him.

"Sasuke? Can we at _least _mess with their ride?" He asked in as level a tone as possible.

Sasuke sighed, seemingly thinking about it. He rested his chin on his knuckles, looking bored. "Fine. Whatever." The raven waved them off.

The three had already sped out of the house in a fraction of a second, laughing evilly like the ghouls that they were. Only Sasuke and Jirobu remained, who still refused to strain the bonds between the humans and the inhumanes.

Sasuke smirked at the momentary silence, really wanting to get rid of them so he could have some little fun of his own.

Fun directed at the cute little blond who never seemed to leave his gaze.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's it! I'm waiting in the van!" Kiba spat, marching in the direction. "I just figured out that I'm not really cut out for all this so I'll just leave you two to…WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

Naruto released a haggard breath. _Not again. _He didn't even bother seeing what was up with the crazy brunette. Why should he care what happened to the person who claimed he was some gay maniac.

He would have gone anyway if it weren't for his PKE meter suddenly buzzing with a zest. The strange thing was that he _swore _he had turned the thing off.

It was Shino who came to Kiba's side at the doorway, but only because Akamaru started barking and he knew he could trust the pooch more than his owner. "What is it _this _time Inuzu-" His voice died in his collar when he realized that Kiba may not be so crazy after all.

Their van, the same one they used on the job, was currently trying to get off the ground. It was jumping, it was wobbling, it was dancing to some 80's disco tune that had just started blaring on their stereo.

Shino dug his hands into his pockets. _Yup, still have the keys._

The two startled boys shared a meaningful glance before running hurriedly to their vehicle, Akamaru in tow. They had to do something before middle-aged housewives started batting them with rollers and husbands getting their rifles.

Completely unaware of the going-ons outside, Naruto remained in the house, alone, just staring at his PKE meter.

He wondered vaguely as to why it turned on by itself, but most of all, he wanted to know if their really _was_ something in the house.

He checked the other PKE's and they weren't getting anything, and they were _on_! Naruto thought he must be getting some special treatment or something. Though Kiba was probably more deserving of that award.

The blond took a deep, long breath before deciding on what he was going to do. He didn't really believe in ghosts, but that didn't stop him from being curious.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He said to himself. He couldn't believe what he was doing either when he started waving the device about, trying to find the strongest signal.

He found it, but he didn't like where it led.

The meter was literally screaming when he pointed it to the darkness of the hallway that led out of the room and deeper onto the house. He gulped, reminding himself that nothing could hurt him anyway, since ghosts didn't exist. He entered the darkness, completely blind cept for the green glow emitted by the meter.

He cursed when his knee hit something hard. He felt for it, and it was a small desk. His hands went higher, and felt the rungs of a banister.

With the PKE as his guide, he went up the stairs tentatively, watching each step he took. _If I have to go one more floor I'm leaving! _His silent wish was unanswered as the meter buzzed loudly upon arriving on the second floor.

Natural light was long gone then, as the moonlight was left behind in the living room, and there were no windows in the second floor hallway. He took note that the structure was a lot smaller on the inside than it was in the out, mostly cause it was more like a building than a house.

Creaks from the floorboards, hums from the meter, and breath from his lips were all the sounds needed in the cold, deserted hallway. He was just beginning to curse himself for forgetting to bring a flashlight!

He froze on his tracks at the noise that met him only a few doors down. The distinct sound of flushing wound around his psyche, throwing him off balance.

_Relax Uzumaki, it's just a broken toilet. Probably does that every night._

His limbs felt like rubber and his head felt light as air as he waited for the flush to end, but it never did, the water just kept on running, like someone was holding down the lever…

_Oh fuck oh fuck! Someone's in here! I knew it! Dammit! This could be some serial killers hideout or something!_

The meter held in his sweaty fingers rose in volume, alerting him that whatever it was was NOT human.

With one final gulp, Naruto forced his feet to move, but like a cat so as not to alert whoever it was of his presence, even though the PKE was practically a foghorn in his palm. He moved slowly nonetheless, more from fear than from stealth. They had never investigated alone on their hunts; so he was just simply not used to the situation. Oh why did he choose to go alone?!

Getting short on breath, Naruto leaned on the wall beside the door like a cop waiting till it was safe to fire his gun. How he wished he did have a gun.

Without thinking further, Naruto rolled from the wall to face the bathroom.

By the light emitted from the device, he could just make out the tiny sink, to be followed by the still gurgling toilet bowl, and then a bathtub covered halfway by a dirty shower curtain. It was as normal and as dull as bathrooms could get.

He absentmindedly placed the PKE on the sink, making sure that it faced up so the room would be cast by a ghostly green. He stared at his reflection on the mirror that occupied one side of the room, the LCD light was making his eyes glow, it was very disconcerting.

He no longer knew what exactly he came there for as he stared down at the grimy basin that still continued to swallow the water that poured from the sides.

His eyes widened when it suddenly stopped with a guzzling sound, almost like a burp. He leaned down closer, though he didn't really know why. He just found it all so fascinating.

And then there was silence. His consciousness returned to him, why it had ever left him in the first place he didn't know. He had no time to ponder it further when an "Oh shit" left his cold, chapped lips.

His eyes automatically shut as a geyser hit him right in the face. Some of it even managed to get into his mouth as most of it went straight up his nose. His face took the abuse for a full five seconds before he started coughing, getting the musty liquid out of his lungs.

He saw himself in the mirror, completely drenched and panting heavily. But then he saw something else.

His breathing ended, making him want to gag as there was still water in his pipeline, but he could not look away from the image just over his shoulder. LCD light shouldn't be able to show all that much, but it apparently showed enough.

The pale face smirked at him, and he froze from head to toe.

_I don't believe in ghosts…I don't believe in ghosts…I don't believe in ghosts…_

Several blocks away, in a dorm room and on his nightstand, his clock rang 3.

* * *

**Isn't Kiba just adorable! GLOMPS**

**So how was that for my first chapter? Assuming anyone actually read this far. Just going to say that everything else is mostly Naru and Sasu-centric. This is just a prologue and was only meant to be stupid.**

**This fic DOES have a story, trust me.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Can you see me?

**No update folks, juts some minor edits here and there.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

"**Can you see me?"**

* * *

'_Cause this is the thriller! Oh! Thriller night!_

_Thriller! Thriller! OH!!_

Kiba could barely comprehend how utterly pissed he was.

All he wanted was to march into their van, lay around with his feet up on the dashboard, sip the cocoa he had brought, wait for his mates to finish the job without him, and look forward to a ten hour rest and an early retirement. Whoever had decided that it would be funny to break into their ghostmobile and do-the-dirty at the back of their van; was rudely inconsiderate of his plans.

The boys had all but flown down the grassless lawn to assess the strange situation. One would assume that the van was harboring a rave behind its doors from the way it was bouncing up and down, head and taillights flickering with 80's music pumping loudly on their IMAX grade sound system.

Shino froze in place, thinking things thoroughly, in complete contrast to how Kiba approached the situation, by ruthlessly pulling on the door.

"Kiba! I don't think that's-"

"Damn fuck! They fucking locked the door!" Kiba yelled, competing with Michael Jackson's shrieks. The brunette began pounding on the surface, not caring if he left any dents. He ignored Shino's hollow protests as he busied himself with trying to bring normalcy back to his life.

Akamaru was whimpering pitifully behind him, head hidden beneath his paws.

Kiba banged harder, metal ringing at the impact. The van jumped on its wheels, as if he had caused it pain. The foolish brunette leaned his head closer, "Hey assholes! I know you can hear me and it ain't funny dammit! I propose that you get out of our van right now or I'm calling the cops!" He was making it awfully clear that he had about enough.

Shino groaned audibly, shaking his head in embarrassment. He still couldn't fathom his friend's lack in capacity. A rhino with multiple orgasms couldn't make their van move like that, let alone some felonious couple with a monstrous libido. And now he was actually _negotiating _with them? He feared that if they didn't stop it soon, the neighbors would surely call the cops on _them!_

_Just beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! No one wants to be defeated!_

Shino frowned at the sudden change in track. Kiba bristled, like he had been slapped on the face.

_JUST BEAT IT!_

"Oh haha! You think you're funny eh?!" Kiba was borderline hysterical. How dare they tell _him _to _beat it_! "That's it, fuck!" He reached into his pocket, fishing shakily for his cell. "I didn't want to do this! But you fucki-OOMPH!"

Shino practically leaped at what he saw. The van _literally _slammed into Kiba's face, his phone flew from his hand and he stumbled momentarily before falling hard on his ass. Thankfully for him, the four layers of underpants lessened the fall.

"Jesus Christ!" He cursed, rubbing at his nose which was sure to have broken. Akamaru padded to his side once again to comfort his master.

Shino was uncharacteristically shocked. He had seen it all, seen it happen, when the van had effortlessly tilted to one side, throttling his teammate before returning to hump the ground, tires creaking.

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can! So just BEAT IT!_

"You okay?" Shino kneeled down beside the groaning brunette, gripping his shoulder. There wasn't any blood on him, so he assumed he was alright.

He doubted that his teammate had connected the dots yet, but he was sure that there was _no one _in their van. He couldn't imagine how anyone could break into their van without setting off the alarm. And if anyone did have the tools to manage that, they would already be long gone by that time.

He didn't want to get his hopes up, but the evidence was irrefutable. His veins were practically buzzing with anticipation.

Kiba would definitely not like what the night had come down to though, that they finally had a real case on their hands. Kiba was a coward, no doubt, but he would never actually abandon his mates in the middle of something. Now, he would have to tell him to go back into the house, acquire their photon packs, and then…

His thoughts came to a jarring halt when Kiba broke form his grip, staggering back to whence he came, his teeth bared.

"Kiba! Wait!" Shino called, but it was too late. The angry brunette had already returned to his spot beside the van, a flame in his eyes. He was royally pissed.

Under certain circumstances, Kiba would actually be considered brave, stupid, but brave. But sadly, the boy was just misinformed. If he had any idea what he was actually dealing with, no doubt he would have already crossed the Atlantic Ocean by then, screaming himself hoarse.

Akamaru seemed to have the right idea, shaking his head at his bestfriend's idiocy and backing away slowly, fur standing on end. The pooch had never really considered it, but humans were dim-witted creatures.

The night was becoming steadily colder as time pushed through the devil's hour. It felt akin to witnessing the famous bouncing bed scene in The Exorcist. Kiba was but a wayward child wanting to play on the mattress.

Shino would have stopped him at that point, but he needed to see something happen. His dream was about to be realized, and he needed a guinea pig. Sadistic he was.

Kiba began pulling on the passenger's side, trying to see through the windows, now regretting that he had agreed to have them tinted. He ignored the searing pain in his nose. "God dammit!" He banged on the window. "Shino! Go find Naruto and get the keys! I'm going to shut these bastards up!" He screamed over the still playing Michael Jackson song.

Shino sighed, but made no motion to steer Kiba into the path of reason. "It's okay. I have them." He dug into his pocket and threw the keys at Kiba, who caught them. _Might as well watch the show._

_You have to show them that you're really not scared! You're playin' with your life; this ain't no truth or dare! So just BEAT IT! _

He pierced the key into the door, wanting nothing more than to punch in the faces of whoever lay inside. He frowned when the lock refused to turn. He jiggled it, but to no avail. He had to keep up with the van's bounces as he did so. "What the fuck?!" He cursed. "Why the fuck wont it open?!"

He could hear a faint click amidst the dissonance of Michael Jackson's shrieks, and expected the door to open. He didn't expect it to be the drive's side though.

Utterly livid, he left the keys dangling on the passenger's side and stomped around the hood to see the driver's door was wide open. He had just about enough of these games.

He was about to leap into the van and yelped when the door shut on its own. He did not see an arm do the deed, it just did. He gripped on the handle, "Fuck!" It was locked.

He nearly collapsed in rage when it was the passenger's side that was open.

Shino saw the door swing open, with no reason behind it. The insect-lover was shaking in excitement.

Kiba, blinded by annoyance, ran around the hood to intercept his foes, as the door nearly clipped his nose. The driver's side opened in invitation.

"I'm getting really tired of this!" Kiba hissed, vapor seeping from his lips and his face glowing red hot.

Shino recognized the song change into a familiar tune. He marveled at how well it suited the mood.

_She's a maniac, maniac, on the floor! And she's dancing like she's never danced before!_

Indeed, that's how it appeared. Kiba ran around in circles, trying to meet the door as it swung open, only to slam shut just a millisecond before he could reach it. The other door would do the same, and he would repeat the process. He was being toyed with, and he just went along with it like some lab rat.

He could see lights flood the neighborhood from the many houses disturbed by the ruckus. Time was running out.

Panting, Kiba held his knees, taking a breather. There had to be at least four people inside the van, for he couldn't imagine how they could manage to play with the doors and still keep the van bouncing like that! He also wondered how they were closing the door, since he didn't see anyone on the seats. Maybe with strings perhaps?

A brilliant idea sparked within the space of his skull. This was just like any other cat and mouse chase.

He bolted to the currently opened door, and it swung closed as expected. Which was why he stopped midway and ran back to the passenger's side, expecting the door to open right away.

But it didn't, and he was perplexed. He was sure he had outsmarte-

It was the second time that night that he had his face slammed into. The car door had opened just as he had leaned his head. There was blood that time, and it gushed out of his nose and he fell hard on his back. There were no cushions for that fall.

The door shut once more, bouncing up and down in glee.

Shino had seen just about enough. He felt partly sorry for his mentally degenerate teammate, but he would be even more sorry of they ended up in jail for disturbing the peace. He steeled himself and stepped over Kiba's twitching form to the van. He took out the flashlight from his other pocket and walked calmly towards the hood. He shined the light on the windshield, thankful that it wasn't as tinted as the side windows.

Kiba stood up on weak knees, still disoriented. The fact that he was treading on unlevel ground didn't help. Akamaru had to jump here and there to keep from being stepped on. The brunette held his face in his hands. _God that hurt!_

"Kiba…" Shino called, not needing to raise his voice for the music had stopped abruptly. He still held the light, his eyes bugged out behind his shades, though it was really what he had been expecting anyway. "…there's…there's no one inside."

Kiba's hands fell from his face, blanching despite himself. _There's no one inside? What the hell does that mean?! _Somehow, he had already known the answer.

His heart stopped beating when the stereo began playing a far different tune. Chills ran down his spine that had absolutely nothing to do with the morning's temperature.

_If there's something strange in your neighborhood, who ya gonna call? _

_**GHOSTBUSTERS!!**_

* * *

The ghost of Sasuke delivered his most patented "I'm-gonna-scare-your-boxers-right-off" smirk™, and with very satisfying results.

The tall blond was reigning on his will not to turn around, trying to catch his runaway breath before it got a speeding ticket. Since the boy was barely moving, Sasuke could all but oblige, he didn't leave his spot.

He had to admit, the light from the strange beeping contraption brought out the blood in his eyes, making him look absolutely horrifying. His face still floated over the blonde's shoulder on the mirror, and he couldn't keep those blue eyes off him for one second.

Sasuke could barely contain himself in anticipation. In a moment, the blond would either faint or turn around. And when that happens, he would realize that there was no one behind him, and he would run out of the house screaming. Classic. As much as he wanted to, he didn't want to do _too _much, 'cause then the blonde might never come back, and he'd be bored to death again. He could only hope that his ghost mates were taking the same precautions with the other boys. He didn't hold his breath though, after all, hope was but a thread tied to an anvil.

_I don't believe in ghosts! I don't believe in ghosts! GOD DAMMIT I don't believe in ghosts!_

That was his mantra, and it failed to give him any closure. There just _had _to be some formula or equation to explain how a translucent head could be floating over his shoulder! There just had to be! Or else science is highly overrated.

Naruto swallowed all the spit he had left, his fists shaking at his sides. His hair was still dripping with the rancid liquid the toilet blew at him minutes prior, but that was the least of his concerns. There was after all…a face smirking next to his.

The PKE meter was shrouding the room in an awful green glow, transforming it into a bad night-vision video. It wasn't exactly quiet; the meter was still shrieking bloody murder, trying desperately to convince him that there indeed was a ghost behind him. _Well **fuck you **meter!_

He shut his eyes tight and squeezed the strap around his shoulder; he still had his photon pack.

_Photon pack! That's it! _

Whether friend or foe, mortal or immortal, dead or alive, cheese or butter, he was gonna nuke the bastard! There was no other away he could think of. He could just run after all, but he still had his male pride to take care of. He gulped once more, and turned around.

_Oh yeah, that's it. Come to papa! _The ghost thought with amusement. Though it was lame, and he was all too used to the basic reaction, he would go with it. He'd move on to bigger and better things when the blonde comes back. And he better!

Their eyes connected for several moments, one etched with fear and the other with intensity. Sasuke smiled, believing the blond couldn't see him. Mirrors had a strange power of revealing what most couldn't see. They showed a person's true beauty when one looks hard enough, and most of all, they could sometimes see what the eyes could not.

Satisfied, the raven flew to the doorway, making his way to leave.

He was cut short of his departure when a stream of heat shot right beside his ear. His eyes startled when the wall in front of him disintegrated in a bright yellow flash, leaving a gaping hole complete with burn marks. The black haired boy turned around, his mouth agape.

The blond held in his shaking hands a rifle of sorts attached to the device on his back, or more specifically, a ray gun. He was panting hard, as if he had just performed a tiring physical feat.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Naruto was still clinging to the hope that he was just utterly insane. He refused to believe in ghosts. He was completely adamant of the subject. But there he was, pointing a photon gun at the face of his delirium. Just what the hell was going on?!

While Naruto was mentally screaming at himself, Sasuke could only stare in wonder. _He just shot me! He just fucking shot me! _His thoughts were filled with accusations, but a greater part of him was deciding what that meant. _He just shot me…like he wanted to get rid of me…like he knew where I was at that moment. So does that mean…? _

"Y-you can see me?" He whispered with a wince, already thinking the question was preposterous. It wasn't possible! Was it?

He tried moving closer to the blonde, who took a step back.

"Don't come any closer! Or I'll shoot you!" The blonde threatened, the grip on his weapon tightening. "I only missed that one time 'cause I gave you the benefit of the doubt! I don't want to go to jail for murder!" It was the blonde's turn to wince, mouthing a "What?"

_Too late for that. _The raven thought. _Well I guess that answers my question. He can obviously see me. Weird. But what the hell does he mean by benefit of the doubt? _

"What exactly do you mean by benefit of the doubt?" The ghost voiced his thoughts, his eyes smoldering with curiosity. Why could this boy see him when no one else has? His fascination caused him to move forward.

"I said stay back!" The blond growled, waving the nozzle at him in warning.

Sasuke froze a foot from the blond, his eyes wide. He _definitely _didn't want that strange heat anywhere near him at the moment. "If you say so." He said, raising his hands in front of him defensively. He wasn't really sure if the blond could hear him. Being seen was already too much to ask.

"Why is it that I can see right through you?" The blonde asked nervously. Sweat was trickling down his temple, and a coldness was slowly enveloping him. _I need to know. Even if he's just a figment of my imagination, or just someone who's on WAY too much powder, I need to know! Great…I even **sound **crazy!_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He pretended to think about it, humming to himself. "Oh I don't know, maybe it's 'cause **I'm dead.**" He got a "you'd-so-look-better-holding-a-banana" smirk™ for that one.

The blond paled at his response, weighing down his options. The shivering blond had already lost the war when he did the one thing that gave ghosts ultimate power; he blinked.

In that fraction of a second, Sasuke materialized right in front of Naruto, who dropped the gun with a clang on the tile floor when he gasped. Sasuke towered over the whimpering blond, even though he was probably shorter than the boy.

Naruto was shaking violently; unable to bend down and pick up his weapon as then he would have to touch the thing before him. His heart was just wrenching to break from his chest and fly to the moon, where it was safe. He found himself trapped by those horribly deep dark eyes, the only part of him he couldn't see through. He was amazed by the things he noticed when all he wanted to do was piss his pants.

"You're not real." He found himself whispering, surprising them both. "You're just my imagination…you're not real dammit!" He felt so pathetic. He could almost sympathize with Kiba who knew terror on a friendly basis. If he spoke it, maybe he'd believe it, but he didn't.

_I don't want to see you…even if you're real I don't want to see you…I don't want to see the dead! I don't want to be like him!_

Sasuke's gaze was like a sheet of ice, leaving the blond frozen where he stood, neither breaking eye contact. _He can see **and **hear me! Who is this kid? Why isn't he running away? He's not as afraid of me as he lets on…_

_I like that. _

"No, you can say that as much as you want. But its not gonna change the fact that you are as intrigued by me as I am by you." Sasuke stated with all certainty, causing the blond to shiver.

'N-no!" He sputtered, still looking up at the raven. "You're lying! You're just-"

"Why don't we introduce ourselves." Sasuke interrupted, silencing the blond with a glare. Naruto backed up, his legs feeling the bathtub. "My name is Sasuke. And I understand that you are Naruto?"

Naruto gasped. "H-how did you-"

"Downstairs." He supplied with a knowing smirk. "Your friend says it a lot. The one who wears four layers of underwear." He almost snickered.

_Has to be Kiba. _Naruto thought. Comprehension sailed through him like a bullet. "Wait. That was you? Everything that happened down there?" He didn't stutter that time.

"No." Sasuke corrected, inching closer. "I'm not the only one trapped in this house. My friends enjoy playing pranks, as you may have guessed, though I myself don't really get into that stuff. You may have noticed, but I've been merciful towards you. " His smile was warmer than his eyes.

"Hehe…" Naruto chuckled nervously, not really knowing what to say to that. And he was talking to a ghost; he was surprised he had anything to say at all. "So…you're not the haunting type then?" His foot slinked inconspicuously under his gun.

"Not really. I'd rather keep them here." Sasuke whispered huskily. He had never spoken to a person before, not for as long as he could remember, for there were plenty of holes in his memory. But he knew one thing; he wanted to be around this boy. He didn't want him to leave.

"Maybe if you said hello instead of giving them swirlies, they might decide to stay." Naruto was quivering in his boots, but he had to keep the conversation flowing. The spirit was more talkative than he could have ever imagined. He rolled the gun on his boot, ready to fling it to his grasp.

'You know, just a minute ago you denied my existence. And now you're practically warming up to me." Sasuke whispered near the blonde's ear, cold vapor seeping from his dead colored lips. "Why is that?" He hissed.

Naruto twitched, they were so close together. "You're real all right." Naruto affirmed, backing up slightly. "But, unfortunately, I don't really appreciate being wrong."

And with that said, the blond kicked the gun expertly to his hands in less than a second and fired away, momentarily blinded by the fierce blast of nuclear energy clouding before him. He had calibrated the range too, making sure to decimate the entire room in one shot. Not even a pyre fly could escape.

"Sayonara mother-fucker." The blond hissed and blew the nozzle as smoke coalesced to the ceiling.

He admired his work, almost everything, including the toilet and the sink, was charred to black. Pieces of plaster were falling from the ceiling and the doorway was now a big, blackened circle while the door itself was just barely hanging off its hinges.

Naruto released a long-held breath and let his arms fall. He collapsed to the lip of the tub and just sat there, mulling over what just happened. He was strangely exhausted.

_Okay…so ghosts exist. Well so what? It's only been nineteen years of abstinence. No big deal…_

Naruto sighed, rubbing his face in his hand. "I can't believe I can see them." He looked up to the smoking doorway which he could vaguely see with the still beeping PKE. He smirked as he recalled his freakishly handsome acquaintance. "I hope I didn't fry him too much." He prepared to get up and leave.

"You shouldn't have blinked."

The voice surprised him so much that he shrieked, falling into the bathtub. Dust unsettled and roaches went on a rage on his chest at the invasion. He groaned, having hit his head pretty hard. He was completely awake upon noticing the roaches circling his front and shrieked louder, batting them away. He _hated _insects.

Sasuke towered over him, arms crossed and looking awfully smug for a dead person. "Did you seriously think that was going to work on me a second time?" He inquired with amusement.

Once the pest problem was taken care of, he tried getting back on his feet, but was prevented from doing so. The photon pack was too damn heavy, like the shell of an upturned turtle. How humiliating.

Sasuke frowned; he didn't like being ignored, especially by the one human being who _couldn't _ignore him. "Oi! You okay down there? You look a little stuck."

Naruto, noticing the apparition for the first time, glared hatefully at the ghost. "You…" He hissed, trying to wiggle his way out of the tub to no avail.

"You better watch where you aim that thing next time. You almost burned my ectoplasm off." He leaned in closer, reveling in the blonde's surmounting rage and knowing that _he_ was causing it. He wasn't used to making people feel anything other than terror. "You look a little hot under the collar, so how's about I cool you off hm?"

Before Naruto had a chance to retort, a cold spray rained down from the rusty shower nozzle. The blond screamed in agony. Not only was it zero degrees, but the water was practically sludge with all the grime it amassed over the years.

"Damn fuck!!" Was all the blond could say at that point as the dirty water went through his jacket and down his pants.

Not knowing why he hadn't thought of it before, he quickly released himself from the photon pack and leaped out of the tub. The water ceased immediately as he made it out. Naruto stood there with a combination of pants, shivers, and angry breaths. He'd been soaked for the second time that morning and it was far worse than the first. The raven actually had the audacity to stand before him, smirking triumphantly.

"So? You ready to play nice or will you test me further?"

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Naruto yelled through his dirt soaked bangs. "If that hadn't been waterproof," He pointed to the pack in the tub. "It would have decimated this entire house!"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. "What does it matter? You'd merely die and I'd be set free." He shrugged again. "No skin off my bones."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why could someone be dead and still have such an attitude?

He tightened his fists and grit his teeth, allowing his anger to warm him up lest he catch a cold. "That's it! Funs over! I'm out of here! Good luck in hell!" He stormed right through the stunned apparition, already having accepted the reality of what he was dealing with.

Sasuke turned around as the blond trudged out of the bathroom. _Oh shit! Oh fuck! He's **leaving**! God dammit I shouldn't have pushed him so hard! I just want to be **friends** dammit!_

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke yelled after the blond, hoping beyond hope that Naruto would somehow pity him and come back.

The corridor was in complete blackness, but thankfully he had already memorized the way to the stairs. He could hear Sasuke calling out to him, but he plugged his ears with his fingers, drowning him out. "Do you need a silencer if you are going to shoot a mime…if love is blind, why is lingerie so popular…"

He continued to mutter out loud, purposefully ignoring the ghost that was circling him like a hawk. "When you choke a smurf, what color does it turn…If it's tourist season, why can't we sho…AAAHHH!!"

As he made it to the stairs, Naruto slipped on the water he had been trailing and landed flat on his ass with an "Oomph!" Unfortunately, he continued to slide down each step, his buttocks taking a beating. "I-r-re-ealy-h-ha-te-th-i-s-s-h-o-ou-se…Oomph!"

Sasuke levitated at the top of the stairs, shaking his head as he watched the blond get up painfully and rub at his butt with a hiss. That must have hurt. No doubt his friends would have enjoyed watching that. "Hey! You okay?"

All he got was a finger and Naruto continued on his way out of the house, limping with each step he took.

Sasuke frowned darkly, for there was no way he was gonna let the blond leave just yet. He would never get another chance, and by all means he was gonna fight for it. He was dead, but he didn't have to act like it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Naruto expressed his pain loud and clear as he finally made it to the moonlit room with all the furniture. His friends weren't there, but the equipment still was, so they must be outside.

He only made it halfway before getting knocked down mysteriously by a chair. He howled in pain after landing back on his ass. "You gotta be kidding me." He hissed, massaging each cheek as he tried to crouch. As he did so he saw the person sitting on the chair with his legs crossed and he growled. "What is it gonna take for you to leave me alone?!" He yelled to the raven on the floating chair.

Sasuke looked serious that time. "All I want is for you to hear me ou-"

"No fucking way!" Naruto hollered and hurriedly got back on his feet, being knocked down had actually fixed his spine so he could walk again. He dodged the oncoming chair and stuck his tongue out. He ran to the doorway, but was blocked by the ugly green couch. He didn't expect someone to be sitting on it that wasn't Sasuke.

"Hello. It is very nice to meet you." A particularly large apparition greeted him with a gentle smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Please do not leave yet kind sir, for Master Sasuke has never enjoyed himself the way he has this night and it is all thanks to you. Please do offer us more of your time your time." The fat ghost pleaded with clasped hands.

Sasuke nodded in approval behind Naruto, giving Jirobu a thumbs up.

Naruto merely frowned. "I'm sorry, but your _Master Sasuke _can go to hell for all I care. So if you don't mind." Naruto jumped on the couch. With one hand on the back, he leaped over it, yelling "tallyho!"

He landed on the hardwood with a thud, and was now only a few steps from the doorway. As if by magic, the fallen door erected itself before his eyes and sealed the entrance.

Naruto rolled his deep blue eyes in annoyance.

_God this kid is desperate! But if this is the only way he can think off to get me to stay, then screw him! I've had enough of the undead for one night._

* * *

Kiba was weighing a particularly heavy piece of rock at that time. "Hey Shino? Do you think Naruto would mind if we bust his windshield?" The brunette gestured to the still gyrating automobile by the road.

Shino didn't find it worthy of a response.

Both their heads swiveled to the familiar sound of breaking wood and found Naruto running down the porch. _I thought he already broke the door down the first time? _Shino thought with curiosity, but then turned to their possessed van and all curiosity was lost. _Like anything should surprise me anymore. _

"Oi Naruto! Where you been?" Kiba called as Naruto ran by. "And why are you all wet?"

The blond didn't even give him a passing glance as he roughly pulled the keys out from the passenger lock and strode to the driver's side.

Shino was surprised when the van suddenly stopped moving, but he still felt the need to warn the blond. "Naruto! I don't think that's a good-"

He shut up abruptly when Naruto effortlessly opened the door and got in the driver's side, turning on the engine hastily. The two boys outside could only gape as the blond opened the passenger door, beckoning them both to hop aboard impatiently. "What the hell are you two waiting for?! Get in!"

The two boys shared a "what the hell" look, shocked beyond all reason.

"Well?!" Naruto's eyes were desperate for them to get in.

Kiba wasted no time in dropping the rock in his hands and rushing to the passenger's side. Shino slid the side door open, surprised that it did so so easily. Akamaru woofed in relief and leaped to the seat beside Shino and he shut the door.

Naruto released the brake, and as he did so his eyes wandered passed Kiba and to the dark-haired teen standing on the porch.

_What is it you want from me?_

Shaking his head, Naruto immediately stepped on the pedal and zoomed off, oblivious of the many neighbors grumbling out of their doorways in their pajamas.

"So we're not going to get our equipment?" Shino reluctantly asked.

"Who cares? Who's gonna take them anyway?" Naruto said angrily behind the wheel.

_Oh I don't know…maybe those who'd have an interest for expensive machinery equipped with radioactive isotopes that if put together would be enough to wipe out ten city blocks, _was what he wanted to say. But the almost insane glint in the blonde's eyes kept him from discussing it further. How the hell were they going to explain this to the boss?

Kiba was fiddling with the seams of his jacket, still affected by what had happened. He wrinkled his nose at the foul stench radiating off their blond comrade. "Geez Naruto! What the hell happened to you?" he explained, holding his nose. "D'you swim in a toilet or something?"

Naruto tensed, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. "You could say that," was his barely audible response.

"Naruto, what happened in there?" Shino inquired tentatively. Something had to have happened; he was soaked down to the boot after all. And he hadn't even been aware of what was happening to his van.

Naruto visibly sobered, his expression drawing blanks. "Nothing happened okay. So just let it go."

Kiba wasn't having it however. "Oh don't give us that shit! And I mean that literally 'cause dog, you smell like shit!"

"I said let it go." Naruto seethed, passing Kiba a glare before turning back to the road.

The brunette crossed his arms, pouting like a child. "Fine! Be that way! But I'm not telling you what happened while you were gone!" He whined.

Naruto frowned. "Why? What happened while I was gone?"

"Oh you won't believe it!" Kiba sat on his thighs facing Naruto. "It's like it was spring break right here in the van!" His eyes surveyed the environment cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

Kiba breathed in irritation. "What I mean is that this van was haunted!" He shrieked at his own words.

Naruto raised a brow at his hyperactive friend. "What does the van being haunted have anything to do with spring break?" He sincerely couldn't make the connection.

Shino sighed, and leaned in closer to the front. "I'll take it from here since obviously; Inuzuka is incapable of producing a coherent testimony." He narrowed his shades at the brunette, who pouted heavily. "What he was trying futilely to say was that, when we went outside, we found the van to be a lot more energetic than when we had left it."

Naruto remained silent.

"Our initial thought was that of a case of grand theft auto, but that was strange since they never attempted to take the van, just having their fun and leaving the music as loud as possible."

Kiba cringed, and Akamaru leaped to his lap, wanting to be petted.

"I checked to see if there was anyone _inside_ the van. And there wasn't."

A foreboding silence constricted around the three boys.

"And Kiba screamed like a little girl."

"Hey!" the brunette recovered from his fright, as the tension seeped away. "That was VERY uncalled for!"

Naruto ignored his two mates, arguing as they usually did. His knuckles turned white from the force he was holding the wheel. A dark look came over him for the only thought he had in his mind…

_Sasuke…_

"We're coming back tonight."

"WHAT?!" Both boys exclaimed. Naruto nearly collided with a motorcycle.

"B-but why?" Kiba sputtered. "Isn't one night enough? I mean, we already know the place is haunted, and that's a fact. Why do we need to go back?!" The brunette was desperate. He had come _that _close to wetting his boxers again.

"Because we can't leave without our equipment." Shino stated point blank.

"But that's not the whole reason isn't it?" Naruto asked gravely.

Shino shook his head. "Don't you see? The house is engulfed in the paranormal. And I'm not speaking for Naruto since he refuses to tell his account, but we have all witnessed it."

Naruto remained impassive.

"We need to gather evidence and to analyze the vicinity as deeply as possible. And we need more equipment." He could barely hold his excitement, though in normal standards, he appeared mildly intrigued.

Kiba started banging his head on the dashboard, not at all sharing in Shino's enthusiasm. Plus he couldn't quit, he didn't want to disappoint his mates. You could say he was already in too deep.

Naruto didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything, or else he'd _have _to tell them what happened. Though initially, he had been livid towards the situation solely because it forced him to change his convictions, which were now glaringly false. But there was another thing now, the one thing he was_ afraid _to get involved in.

Sasuke…the spirit who seemed more dead than he wanted to be.

_Even when he was threatening me and backing me towards a corner, why did his eyes look so sad?_

* * *

The three paranormal exterminators separated upon arriving at their dorms. Shino and Kiba both lived on the first floor, though they didn't share a room, Shino was very finicky about roommates. Especially those who of smelled of dog hair and with equal table manners. How he had managed to nab the heiress to the Hyuuga Dynasty for a girlfriend, no one knew.

They briefly discussed to meet at exactly midnight by the van, much to Kiba's agony and Naruto's unease. When that was out of the way, Naruto proceeded to his room on the fourth floor.

It finally occurred to him that he really did smell like death, and when _Kiba _found his stench unflattering, then he should have _known _that it was bad.

Disgruntled and exhausted, Naruto went straight to the bathroom, bathing in his clothes before undressing and coming out in a towel. He would need to go to his room to get his toothbrush.

He smirked when he saw the remnants of a party in one of the rooms, where the door was wide open. People were slung over couches and huddled on the floor; most of them were still holding plastic cups. He noticed a green figure, unconscious and with a lampshade over his head.

_Damn. That Lee can party!_

Shaking his head and chuckling, he marveled at how quickly his mood could swing. He was glad he could think of something beside the ghost named Sasuke.

_Damn._

Gripping his towel tightly, he proceeded to his room. His mood spoiled once more when he recalled that he left his keys in his pants, the same pair he left in a locker.

He sighed and knocked, hoping his roommate was still there. It was only four in the morning, but his roommate was just weird like that.

"Hey Sai! Open up! It's me, your boy toy!" He joked, chuckling again.

He almost fell to the floor when the door flew open as he had been leaning on it. A hand wrapped around the back of his neck and he was pulled roughly inside, the door slammed closed behind him.

The blond groaned as he was slammed against the door. "Sai! What -" He was silenced when hungry lips clamped unto his own, a tongue immediately reaching for his tonsils. A hand raked through his damp blond hair and a knee parted his towel covered legs.

Sai's tongue circled around his gums, making his own tongue cower at the attack. His muscled tensed when the other boy slammed his body into his, bringing him off with his pelvis as he gyrated against his groin.

The kiss became deeper, hungrier, manlier, and Naruto had absolutely no say in it. There was a moan within the kiss, and it could have belonged to either of them. Naruto's fists remained at his sides, he didn't need to participate.

The heat left his lips after a few moments and Sai's coal black eyes locked with his own. The boys panted in unison, both equally out of breath. Naruto's blue eyes were glazed, but Sai's remained feral and aggressive. Despite himself, the dark-haired boy gave the blond some room, separating.

Sai backed up a step and smirked, reveling in Naruto's taste. "Good morning." He greeted huskily.

"Hi." Naruto reciprocated, still flat against the wall, his naked chest rising and falling with the beat of his lungs.

"So." Sai leaned close, breathing against the sexy blonde's ear. "Anything?"

When it finally dawned on him what exactly that was about, Naruto pushed the taller boy away from him as he made his way to the shelf. "Nope," was his answer.

"Nothing?" Sai demanded dejectedly.

"Nada." It seemed that Naruto was ignoring the other boy as he reached for the various things on his shelf.

"So you're saying that I was once again unable to make your mind soar and your heart flutter?" Sai crossed his arms, leaning on one leg, looking like a kicked puppy.

Naruto paused briefly to think about it. "You know I think there was a bit of fluttering in my stomach for a second there." His finger met his chin, and then shrugged, walking to the dresser. "I'll probably just take an antacid for that."

Sai frowned, knowing rejection when he heard it. "Oh har har. Very funny. Take pleasure in my failure." The brunette dismally marched to his bed and plopped on it.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, holding a pair of boxers in his hand. "Oh cheer up Sai. There's still tomorrow, and the how many days after that. Lots of time for me to fall in love with you." Naruto made a gagging sound, depressing Sai further. "How many more do we have anyway?" He asked, rummaging through his underwear.

"Exactly one-hundred and sixty-five kisses remaining." Sai sat cross-legged on his bead, watching the blond haired stud change. "I'll make sure to stuff my mouth with miso ramen tomorrow, that way, there's no way you can resist me." He smirked.

"Whatever works for you Sai." Naruto dropped the towel. Sai watched with eyes of longing as he changed quickly into his boxers.

The dark-eyed brunette was still planning on how he could win the beautiful blond over. Though he had one-hundred and sixty-five kisses left, time was still running out. Months ago he had saved Naruto from a potentially life threatening situation. Meaning, if Sai hadn't been there, the blond would have surely met his grave. Naruto promised to do whatever he asked after that, and his demand was a year's worth of kisses, one kiss everyday for three-hundred sixty-five days.

His intent was to make Naruto fall in love with him, but sadly, it didn't seem to be working. He wasn't sure if Naruto was even gay, though he had been determined to change that, once upon a time.

"How was ghost hunting? Anything new?" Sai asked.

Naruto tensed in closing the drawer, and then shook his head. Sai had noticed the hesitation. "Um, the usual. Same old, same old. Hehe…though I have to admit, it was more interesting than usual." He collapsed unto his bed, face down.

"Oh? Do tell." Sai inched closer.

"Come on Sai! I'm tired! Why aren't _you _sleeping yet?" He grumbled past his pillow, wanting nothing more than to change the subject.

Sai quirked a brow, Naruto had been far too quick with his response. He just shrugged it off. "Oh you know. I don't sleep when the mortals creep." He stated in a crypt keeper imitation.

Naruto snickered. "Emo bitch." He turned to his back, gazing at the ceiling.

Sai could only stare at his admiration for so long before getting painfully sure that there was something wrong with him, something on his mind. He was almost never so; subdued.

"Well, Naruto, you know my offer still stands. If things are too dull, I can always sign up." He laid down himself, reaching for the light.

"So you can grope me to distraction? No way!"

"You never know Naruto, maybe you'd learn to like it." He pulled on the cord and the lights went out.

Naruto laughed out loud, pulling the covers over himself. "In your dreams Sai."

"All the time Naruto, all the time." Sai yawned and buried himself in his sheets after setting his alarm to a reasonable hour of two. "Night dickless." He yawned.

"Night pervert." Naruto turned to the wall, closing his eyes

In only a few moments he was able to hear the even breathing of his roommate as he drifted to sleep. Naruto remained awake, just staring at the wall as his thoughts denied him rest.

He turned over to face Sai, noticing how much he looked like Sasuke. His jaw was of a different shape, but everything else was almost identical. If he were to place a rooster on the dark-haired pervert's head, then he'd pretty much have Sasuke's long lost brother.

Naruto groaned, when all he wanted to do was go to sleep and put the night behind him, he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. How miserable, how needy, how desperate those eyes seemed. How could someone who was dead have so much life left in his eyes? Or at least a desire for life.

He no longer thought of the blasphemy of seeing the dead. But more so he thought of his father as well as Sasuke. The image of his dad alone ignited a fire in his heart, one of deepest loathing, for he hated the legacy he left behind.

He feared the chance of seeing the unseen, for he wanted nothing to be like his father.

_I don't want to see the dead…but I guess there's nothing I can do about that now._

A tear trickled down his cheek, like many nights before after Sai had saved him from death, and his life changed for the worse.

_I don't mind seeing Sasuke…I really don't…but God help me if that makes me a monster._

_Just like him._

* * *

It was an hour after four that Sasuke found himself in Naruto's room. He had never been anywhere outside the old house, so it was quite an experience for him.

The spirit crawled through the shafts of moonlight seeping through the window. The moon was about to depart, but he took advantage of the darkness to find out what he had been asking himself for hours.

He surveyed the room with coal black eyes. It was just like any other dorm of the USA, not like he had ever been in one. He narrowed his eyes at the boy curled on one of the beds, glaring hatefully at the unwelcome brunette.

He ignored the other boy, not deeming him worth his time, and went airily to Naruto's bedside. If he had breath, he would have lost it. If he had a heart, it wouldn't have stopped beating. If he had blood, it would have went straight to his cheeks…or somewhere else. He didn't need any of those things to know that the beauty before him would have taken his breath away.

He lowered himself to watch the blond breathe, wishing so much to share in the other's precious breath. Naruto was beautiful, absolutely perfect. If he had known, he would have never allowed him to leave. He would have kept him locked in the house where he would talk to him and listen to him and see him for all eternity.

If only he hadn't given the blond a swirlie, he would have known.

His perfect blond hair took a particular shine straight from the moonlight, a dazzling glow that left him hungry for its light. Even the boy's brows and lashes were just as elegant, darker than his head of hair. His skin was also perfect, not sallow or pale like his would have been, but completely golden, a shade that screamed life. Even the pairs of scars on his cheeks made him look greater than the world, beyond human.

Sasuke had never looked at a person that way before, never seen them with such awe. He was so used to the terror and the fear which was all he could do with the living. Naruto had never been afraid of him, he was afraid of something, but it had never been him.

His eyes narrowed gently as he lowered his hand to the blonde's hair in a loving gesture. He wasn't surprised when his hand went right through, not feeling the softness that he longed to feel.

Naruto's breath hitched in his sleep and whimpered, shifting from the strange sensation. He wasn't surprised that Naruto could feel him; he was after all made of vapor as well as soul.

It didn't take him long to decide that Naruto was special, so very special, and he did the best he could of running his fingers through blond locks.

"Not only can you see me," Sasuke whispered, allowing his ghostly breath to sail to Naruto's cheek; his version of a kiss. "But I can be with you. Wherever you are. Don't you think that's strange?" He asked, his voice faltering.

Naruto responded with a whimper, turning away from him.

"I don't know what you are to me, but I'm willing to learn, willing to know why you are able to do this to me. Maybe I knew you when I was alive, maybe you knew me. But I know that somehow I am destined for you." Sasuke laughed sardonically, not really believing what he had just said. "If you've lived, or not lived, the way I have, you start to hope in things. I know hope is a flimsy little string, but I'd rather it break than not use it at all. I hope to live."

_And maybe God will have mercy on me this time._

As Sasuke continued to pour out the heart he used to have to the sleeping blond, a light magnified behind him, enveloping the room in an ocean of light straight from heaven itself. He turned his head, though not really seeing who had disturbed his moment, but whatever it was, he blamed God for it.

The figure approached him in robes of flowing ivory, barely seeing him as its eyes scanned Naruto, though the angel knew he had been there all along.

"Good morning Sasuke. What are you doing with my son?"

* * *

**Well…tell me if you hate it, 'cause for some reason I feel that people are going to hate this. I don't know, just my cynicism talking I guess (damn that whore!!). **

**Don't forget to review, 'cause the more the reviews, the faster I type. Feel fee to add suggestions or ideas and I'll try to install them in the story, 'cause I wuv you!**

**Haunting mayhem begins in the next chapter, and no fluff! No fluff for a LONG time.**

**Nothing left to say but…REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
